Field Love Story
by washington
Summary: Komari loves Nakatsu and Nakatsu loves him in return. Could you believe it?


I-never-thought-I-could-make-this-possible

I-never-thought-I-could-make-this-possible.But-I-just-did.

Field Love Story

By Washington

Be warned: This is long(at least for me.because its 100x harder to write a story than to read it.oh trust me.),no chapters,this is one shot.

Disclaimer:Nakajo Hisaya owns HanaKimi and the lovely Imaike Komari-chan.BUT I OWN THE HOT-BLOODED SOCCER PLAYER,NAKATSU SHUICHI!

Sometime after Mizuki Ashiya left Osaka High, everything was quite back to normal.

Dorm3 went on with their silly antics headed by the stupidest of them all, Hirojima Masao.

Dorm1 still trains with Tennouji. He's a bit less harsh this time.

And most of Dorm2 are still in the business of wooing women.

Yes, everything was the way it was before, except-

For one poor soul who doesn't seem to be quite himself lately.

Shuchi Nakatsu.

After the heartbreaking incident, he focused all his efforts into his soccer sport.

Not a day passes by without practice at the field. And now that the tournament is fast approaching, he never seemed to leave the place except for meals, class, and a few hours of sleep.

And there's also one girl who almost never leaves the place.

But Nakatsu never noticed her.

………until this afternoon.

x x x x x

At first he noticed a tiny figure from afar, leaning over the court fence. The figure was pale, as white as Kagurazaka. He would have thought it was him in a dress, watching him practice.

_but there's something odd with that_

When he got nearer, he saw a familiar face,although this time, it came with a rather STUNNING GLOW.

The girl took a while before realizing Nakatsu was too near to have seen her.She turned back and disappeared.

X x x x x

"When… had… she… become… so… beautiful… eh?"he murmured unconsciously.

"Hey Nakatus!What's wrong?You haven't touched your plate.You better hurry before this cafeteria closes"

"Nanba,it's you"Nakatsu shook himself out of stupor.

"Anything bothering you?"Nanba was concerned.

"Komari.Has she been that beautiful before?

"You must be blind if you haven't noticed,she's damn so pretty.Plus she's got curves in all the places it should be."Nanba's speech was full of feelings.

X x x x x

It isn't just ability that brought Nakatsu to todays finals.There is someone who inspired him in his very success.

And that someone is about to be hit by a fast-advancing football.

"KOMARI!Lookout!"Nakatsu shielded her and soon was knocked unconscious by the immense force of the ball.

X x-hospital scene-x x

"Nakatsu.Nakatsu."Komari called out softly.

_this is hopeless.He's deep asleep_

"Well,in case you could here me,thanks for saving me."Komari finally whispered before deciding to leave.

Nakatsu could definitely here an angel's voice.If this was a dream, he certainly didn't wanna wake up.

But he did when he heard the door open.

"Komari"

"Hey"much to Komari's surprise.

"Are you alright?"was Nakatsu's first question.

"I should be asking that.You took the hit,remember?she voiced while closing back the door.

Nakatsu rested his back on the headboard."Have a seat"He signaled over the side of his bed.

"It's ok. I just came by to thank you."she bowed low.

"please…"Nakatsu's eyes were sad. He wished komari would stop treating him with respect.He didn't deserve it."Don't say that .It was only right for me to do it since I was the one who projected the ball to your direction in the first place."

"But you did your best"Komari drew closer to sit on the end of his bed.

"We lost ,didn't we?"

"That doesn't matter"

"I'm a loser"

"No Nakatsu,you're not"She looked straight into his eyes and turned to leave.

"See you in the field tomorrow."He said loudly,hoping she still wasn't too far away to hear him.

X x x

_'see you in the field tomorrow'I wonder why.I thought he wants me to watch his game……….but there's no game today._

_All of a sudden Nakatsu emerged from a corner, walking slowly towards her._

"_I just wanted to tell you how special Soccer is to me.It's something I should have done ages ago,if I wasn't too stupid."making sure of his point."I never used to mind her much.Until one day,I was just stunned by her glow,when I saw her over the fence. I was just mesmerized.I don't how. It took me a long time, until yesterday-I realized that I love her."_

"_Eh?"Komari was utterly confused and rather dazed._

"_Komari, I love you like soccer."_

"_What?!Nakatsu,I understand that you don't want me snooping around near you.You told me that and I get it loud and clear.I only wanted to admire you,nothing more. I may be stupid,but that prank wouldn't fool me.Find something else that wouldn't make me immune to emotion.This is not funny."she sighed."Please don't play with my feelings."As she slowly walked away with tears._

_X x x _

_What am I thinking?you're crazy,Nakatsu.for thinking that after dumping her so many times,you'll win her this time.I'm a looser_

_'No Nakatsu,you're not.'her voice ringed back_

_What if I'm just missing Ashiya?_

_It wasn't Ashiya who inspired you lately.his inner self replied._

_maybe because I'm noticing she's very pretty.Nakatsu you're a loser._

"grrr…..I'm NOT!!"with that he ran as fast as he could to chase her.

"KOMARI"he called out."I don't know if you'll even listen to this,but what I said a while ago,was true.I'm not thinking of Ashiya.She's my friend,but it's you that I want.I'm noticing you're beautiful,but that's not it.You were the one who's with me throughout.I know you're there during my practices.You were the one who made me realize that I might lose the game,but that doesn't make me a loser.So believe me or not,I'm glad I got this out before I make a looser out of myself for not having the courage to face you.

there,I said it.there's no taking it back,Nakatsu,get ready for a slap in the face.

Komari came to a halt.Slowly,she turned to face him.Her face was wet with tears,but she was wearing the wide smile she usually wore."Nakatsu,I don't know why and God knows I might regret it later, but I love you too."She ran back to give him a tight hug.

X x x

Then and there, in the middle of the football field where it all began, Shuichi Nakatsu loved Imaike Komari, and Imaike Komari loved Shuichi Nakatsu in return. Could you believe it? Man, I nearly thought this was impossible until I wrote it in paper.

Author's Note:Forgive the stupidity. This is yet the 2nd fan fiction I've ever finished.I'm a neophyte in this business, but thankfully I've DONE IT!Once again, if it took you patience to read this,remember that it took me 100x more patience to write it and an awful lot of sweat.


End file.
